A day at the Beach
by Alostkid
Summary: Henry and David have a day at beach. Henry has always thought about his grandfather in a sexual way. what will happen when there at the beach alone together and Henry just cant hide it anymore. Gay Incest don't like don't read. I do not own once upon a time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Henrys P.O.V:

Ever since I saw David I thought he was the sexiest person alive. I have had so many sex fantasies with him in it. When the curse broke and I found out he was my grandpa I thoughts and desires never changed. It actually turned me on more he was the hottest Grandpa alive. It has been two weeks since my uncle Neal was born. Everything has been crazy and hectic everyone was excited about the new baby so people were coming in and out. My mom and I started to look for our own place in town because of the new baby.

I was sitting on my bed upstairs and then David came in my room.

"Hey Henry I thought maybe me and you could go to the beach and just hangout?"

"Yeah that'll be fun!" I said. I got dressed and headed outside to get in the truck. He got in and then we drove off. We got to the beach and we set up a little area for ourselves. The good thing about being in a small town it was pact and you had privacy. We were the only people at the beach so it was pretty nice. I sat down on the sand and started to sunscreen my legs. David stood up in front of me and unbuckled his belt and took off his pants. He had on a pair of tight black swim trunks that made his dick looked huge in his shorts. He took off his shirt and reviled his ripped six pack. I couldn't stop staring at his amazing body. His chest was huge and he had a great six pack. He had that Vline on him that makes me extremely weak.

"Henry are you ok?" I heard.

"What yeah I'm fine" I was staring at him. He go into the water and went under I took off my shirt and pants. I got in the water and started to swim and looked for David but couldn't find him. I felt two hands around my waist and I started to panic then David came up and started to laugh and I realized it was him.

"Gosh Grandpa you scared me" I said. He put his mouth to my ear and whispered.

"Sorry" it made me hard in my shorts and to make things worse I could feel his dick against my ass. We continued to play in the water for a long while. I was having such an amazing time we just continued to laugh and play we just forgot everything that was bad with our world.

We sat on the beach and just talked and just looked out at the fading sun in the distance. I just sat and started at my beautiful Grandpa. I sat there and continued to stare at his bulge in shorts. I grew hard in my short which was very hard to hide.

"Henry it looks like you're a little excited there are you okay?"

"What o gosh I'm sorry uhh…"

"Henry its fine it's normal but I couldn't help but noticed your looks towards me." I don't know what took over me but before I could say anything I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. To my surprise he didn't pull away at first but then separated and said.

"Henry you're my Grandchild we shouldn't be doing this"

"Why not why shouldn't we?"

"Because it's not right"

"Come on let's just have some fun no one has to know"

"Alright fine but this is between me and you and your lucky I haven't had sex in almost 3 months" he said then winked. We kissed each other passionately and he pulled me on his lap. I felt his bulge on my ass which made hard. He laid me on my back started to kiss lower and lower. He took off my pants and my 6 and a half inch hard dick sprang up. He started to stroke my dick slowly which made me moan loud.

"You're a virgin aren't you?" he asked.

"How did you know that?"

"Because I haven't even sucked you yet and you're already moaning like crazy" he said. He took my dick into his mouth which made me moan loud. It felt amazing I couldn't even describe how my dick felt. His mouth was warm and soft his tongue kept going all over my dick which felt amazing. I felt like my dick was going to explode I couldn't stop moaning from pleasure. I felt myself getting close but this time it felt so much more powerful than it ever had.

"I'm gonna cum Grandpa!" I moaned than shot my load deep into his throat. I sat down for a while to try and catch my breath. I sat up and threw him on his back and said.

"I want to return the favor" I said as I took off his shorts.

"Wow so eager I like that" he said I took off his shorts and his nine and half inch came popping out.

"OK henry all you do is" before he could even finish I took his dick into my mouth and started to suck fast. He moaned loud and sat up and put his hand on my head.

"IM sorry am I doing it wrong?"

"NO you're fucking amazing at this keep going!" I took him back into my mouth and continued to suck. His dick tasted very salty but his was leaking precum which was very sweet. My jaw started to hurt but I didn't want to stop sucking him.

"Henry I Close I'm gonna cum" I didn't stop for one second in till he shot his load in my throat and I swallowed it all. It was sweet tasting a little salty.

"I'm not going to lie to you Henry your grandmother is nowhere near as good as you"

"I want you to fuck me!"

"Are you sure Henry?"

"Yes please I want you inside me I want you to be my first time Grandpa"

"Alright it's going to hurt at first but then it will get better get on your back"

I got on my back and lifted my legs into the air. David got in back of me and inserted a finger inside me it hurt a little bit but the more he moved himself around me it felt better. He stuck another finger inside me which made me feel even better. He took them out and then put his head against my hole. He slowly inserted into me all the way.

"Ow Grandpa this hurts"

"It'll be better I promise" he slowly started to move trying to get my hole use to his dick. I grabbed on the towel and moaned as he slowly thrusted into me.

"Go faster Grandpa!" it started to feel better the pain was replaced with pleasure. He started to go faster and faster which brought more pleasure in till there was no longer pain but knee buckling pleasure.

"GO fast grandpa" as soon as I told him to he thrusted his dick deep and hard inside me. I felt amazing and I couldn't think it could get any better in till something happened. It felt like I was his with a wall of pleasure which made me moan loud.

"OH GRANDPA HIT ME RIGHT THERE!" I Dug my nails into his back as the rammed his dick into me.

"OH Henry your ass is sooo tight!"

"It feels so good I have to cum!" I yelled. I shot my load onto my stomach.

"IM Gonna cum henry!" he moaned and shot his load onto my face. We made out for a while and then went in the water and got cleaned up. We got dressed and headed back to the town.


	2. Chapter 2

Henrys P.O.V:

For the next couple of days it was crazy cramped inside our little house we all shared. People were coming in and out but it was starting to slow down it had been five weeks since the baby was born and three weeks since me and David's little activity at the beach. And we both desperately wanted to do it again we would both touch each other under the table while eating our accidently bumping into one another. One day Emma and Snow or Mom and Grandma decided to both take the baby for a walk. When they were both gone David came down from upstairs and said.

"Are they gone?"

"Yeah there gone" I said then I ran over to him he picked me up and we both started to make out violently. He put me down and then he said.

"I wish we had a lot more time but I know they will be back soon"

"I want you so bad right now" I said as I rubbed his abs under his shirt.

"Me too that sweet ass of yours" he said then kissed me.

"We need to go somewhere again"

"I know I'll think of something don't worry" we kissed one last time and then I decided to take a shower to get rid of the raging boner I had. When I got out they were all back already. We had dinner all together at granny's everyone was there it was nice I liked having moments like these were everything was just calm. When we left we went back to the house and watched a movie together and then all fell asleep.

The next day we all woke up we were cooking breakfast and then David said.

"We should take a camping trip all of us in the forest maybe?"

"Camping um I'm going to have to pass on that Dad" Emma said.

"Yeah I don't really know I just want to rest but I think you should still go you have been doing a lot you deserve a break" Snow said.

"Yeah Dad you should and you should take Henry with you" Emma said.

"Yeah that's a great idea you guys could bond have a guy's trip" Snow said.

"That'd be awesome I would love to go" I said in my head I was overexcited.

"Alright well let's get packing" David said. We both started packing things for the trip we didn't need much because we were coming back tomorrow night. Finally when we had everything packed we said our good byes and then got in the truck and left and then David said.

"I knew they wouldn't come that's why I suggested camping" he said then smiled at me. We made our way to the forest and found a good place to camp. We set up a tent and then made our way to a lake that was very close to where out camp was at. The water was freezing cold but David jumped in any way. I didn't want to get in but David ran over and grabbed me and threw my in with him. I loved the way he held his hands around my waist in his arms. He turned me around then we started to kiss each other passionately. We got out and dried off and then got dressed. We decided to take a hike around the forest and it was really nice. When the sun started to go down we made our way back to our camp. When we got back we made our food and just ate in till the sun went down. We got changed he was wearing nothing but a pair of thin boxer briefs and I just wore on of his shirts that fit me like a dress that was down to my knees.

It was cold outside but we were cuddled together so we were both really warm.

"Did you have fun day today Henry?"

"I did I'm glad we did this" I said as I sat onto his lap and felt his semi hard dick on my ass.

"Me too Henry" he said as he started to rub his hands on my hips and he pulled me down into a kiss. We started to go more and more. I started to kiss his neck and then got lower and started to suck on his nipple making David moan. I went lower and lower got to the tip of his underwear. I started to kiss his raging boner through his underwear just to be a tease. I grabbed hips and slowly pulled down his under wear making his throbbing cock hit my cheek. I took his dick into my hand slowly stroked it making pre cum ooze out.

I took his dick into my mouth making him moan out. He started to thrust his hips making me suck his dick faster and faster making me gag. He ran his fingers in my hair and forced me to take all of his cock into my mouth. I started to choke but I got use to his cock in my mouth and started to love it the way he was dominating me. He forced my head down to the base of his cock and thrust as fast he could into my mouth. He pulled out of me and stood up and forced me to take his dick back into my mouth. He let go of my head and thrust his hips into my mouth I loved watching his face as his dick hit the back of my throat. I loved making him feel good and loved the moans coming from his mouth. He grabbed my head then forced his entire dick in my mouth then shot his deep in my throat.

He laid me on my back and took off the shirt I was wearing. He took my dick into his mouth making me moan loud. His moth was warm and his tongue was licking my cock everywhere making my dick leak pre cum. He started to rub my hole as he sucked my cock. He jammed his finger into my hole and I yelled out. It hurt but it felt good because of his warm mouth around my cock. He started to thrust his finger fast in my hole which started to feel amazing. I felt myself getting close and started to moan louder and louder and then shot my load deep inside his throat.

He put my legs over his shoulder and rammed his dick inside of me. I yelled out in pleasure he leaned over and started to kiss me. Each time he thrust's inside of me it feels amazing. I moaned out with our lips still together as pounded my hole. He pulled out of me and threw me on my knees and rammed his cock back inside of me. His dick was huge it felt like his dick was inside my stomach. Each time he rammed his dick into my hole it sent waves of pleasure making my dick leak pre cum and my nipples hard and sensitive each time his hands touched them. He slapped my ass as he continued to pound me which turned me on even more than I was already. He took his dick out of me and then rammed it back which made me scream because he stabbed my sweet pleasure sending an overwhelming feeling throughout me. He started to rub my nipples making me scream from pleasure and he kept doing it to tease me. He rammed himself into me hard and then shot his load deep inside of me. He jammed my pleasure spot I lot out a loud moan and shot my load all over the floor making my vision blurry. I fell onto my back and he fell on top of me. He pulled a blanket over us and we started to make out. After a while I lay on top of him my head lay on his chest I kissed him and then said.

"I love you Grandpa"

"I love you too Henry" I said then I kissed him again then I we both asleep me on top of him holding me close.


End file.
